Pushing Dead Like Daisies
by Repophantom
Summary: What happens when some of the reapers cross paths with someone who could bring back the dead? Rated M for language and adult themes perhaps later on … CROSSOVER Dead like me X Pushing Daises. R&R please!


For those familiar with these two shows, this fanfiction takes place before the _Death Like Me: After Death _(movie) and around the same time Pushing Daisies started. I don't really know if anyone would find this in the Pushing Daisies X dead like me crossover, so, for now, I'm just leaving it in Pushing Daisies

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Pushing Daises or Dead like me. This fanfiction is to pay homage to two fantastic shows (created by Bryan Fuller) that ended before their time. _

_**Right now, at this very moment, a girl affectionately called George is eighteen years, three months, five days, two hours, fifty two minutes, and four more years undead, eating oatmeal in a diner called "Der Waffle Haus," which roughly translates in German as, the waffle house. **_

_**When she was alive, young George loved to read. She lived in her childhood home with her mother, Joy, her father, Clancy, and her younger sister, Reggie. All her life, George had never done anything. She kept to herself, had few accomplishments, and lived her life in a mundane existence. A mundane existence, that is, until death found her. **_

_**Georgia Lass was eighteen years, three months, five days, two hours and fifty two minutes old when death found her. A "de-orbiting" Russian toilet seat from a space station, hundreds of thousands of miles away from earth met George with her unfortunate end to which her last words were simply, "Aw, shit." **_

_**Some things never change…**_

"No shit!" George exclaimed as she lifted a spoonful of oatmeal and let it smack back down in the bowl.

"I'm fucking serious Georgie girl," Mason gawked.

"Hmm... Never thought of it that way," Daisy perked behind her cup of coffee.

"What the hell are you three bitching about now?" Roxy interrupted as she and Rube got to the booth.

"Well..." Daisy started.

"Don't care," Rube snapped as he scooted into the booth. "Good morning, peanut. How's the day going?"

"Ehh," George just shrugged continuing to play with her oatmeal. _Maybe I should switch things up a bit… _ "I think I'm sick of oatmeal. Hand me a menu." George elbowed Mason as he reluctantly handed her a menu.

"Why don't you ever ask me how my day's going Ruby?" Mason whined impatiently.

"Because, Fuck-up, to be honest, I don't care," Rube smirked and hit Mason in the arm. "Kiffany! Can I get some bacon and eggs here?"

Kiffany acknowledged her best customers and headed to the kitchen to place the order.

"Now, down to business," Rube said as he opened his date book filled with post-its. He began to hand out the yellow sticky notes of death.

"Roxy"

"Thanks Rube," Roxy said with a wave as she slid out of the booth just as Kiffany brought Rube his breakfast. "Nothing for me, I have to get going."

"You guys want anything else?" Kiffany asked as she placed Rube's breakfast in front of him.

"More coffee?" George asked as she raised her cup.

"Sure thing."

"Better make that to go, Peanut," Rube said as he handed George her latest post-it note. _Great, no day off. I wonder what would happen if I just didn't go..._

"You two better go with her," Rube said handing both Daisy and Mason a yellow post it note. "You're all going to the same place."

"Where the hell is Couer d'Couer?" George questioned looking puzzled as she stared at her yellow memo of death. _And what kind of fucked up place is called Couer d'Couer? Wouldn't they be okay with just one Couer. _

"It's near Papen County, George. The Reapers in that area have a bit of an overload," Rube muttered as he ate a piece of bacon.

"Papen County? You gotta be fuckin kidding me!" Mason sighed.

"Have you been there?" Daisy asked sipping her coffee delightfully.

"Well, darling, if you must know… Ah, Couer d'Couer, heart of hearts," Mason smirked, about to tell the tale of tales.

"No one cares Mason. Now get the fuck moving or did you not check the E.T.D. on the notes," Rube asked sarcastically.

George chuckled. _Must be some damn important reap, but then again, aren't they all?_

~*~*~*~

On the way to Couer d'Couer…

_The External Influence division can be some tripped out shit. People aren't even appreciative sometimes of what we reapers do. I mean sure, we have the touch of death, but it's not like we purposely have anything against who we reap. We just get a yellow sticky note with a time, a place, and part of a name. Shit, we get half of a name, an initial and a last name. I mean fuck, half a name and half a name means double the work. When I go reap, I have to get to the place and find the person. That's some tough shit. _

George was looking at her yellow post-it note.

_P.I. Packer _

_Packers' picker n' packing place (Couer d'Couer)_

_E.T.D 3:45 pm _

"Who do you have Georgia?" Daisy squeaked with excitement.

"P.I. Packer," George sighed.

"Must be related. I have a P.E. Packer," Daisy shrugged.

"Really? I have a P.O. Packer," Mason said turning around to talk to George sitting in the back. The car slowly shifted into the other lane as Mason continued the conversation.

"Eyes. Road. Mason!" George yelled.

"What?! We're already dead," Mason laughed as he turned back around.

"Yeah, but still, this is a nice car you stole," George scolded. _I sure in hell wasn't going to let a Fuck up drive my mustang…_

"So we have a PIP, PEP, and POP," George said out loud to her fellow reapers. "That's kind of… fucked up."

**_It was a little "effed up" as young George had so stated. One thing they got right, the Packer's were related._**

** _PIP, PEP, and POP, as they were known by their friends, ran Packers' picker n' packing place, until their very near future ends._**

~*~*~*~

**_Meanwhile, the pie maker named Ned and the girl he called Chuck were living their life when they ran out of luck._ **

**_Emerson Cod had got a lead on a possible case, the victims were not dead yet but he still called his friends and said "Quick! let's make haste!" _ **

"Since when do you say 'haste'?" Ned asked Emerson.

"I say 'haste' if I want to make any money off of this case!" Emerson smugly replied.

"You made a rhyme," Chuck chuckled.

"Ha, ha. Come on get off your asses. We're going to Couer d'Couer."

**A/N** Let me know if you liked it so far! R&R!

**For clarification on the italics and bold (used to catch the feel of the two shows): **

**_Pushing Daisies Narrator_**

_George's thoughts_

everything else_  
_


End file.
